Computer technology continues to compress greater amounts of computing power, memory and input/output signals in smaller and smaller spaces. As the computing speed of processors, such as central processing units increases, larger amounts of power are required. In addition, the rate change and level of current entering and exiting these processors must be managed very closely. These power and current requirements of today's high-end processors challenge conventional computer circuitry design.
For example, at one time it was previously acceptable to locate a power supply remote from a processor, as in desktop computers where space is relatively generous. Many, if not virtually all, connections between respective circuit modules are made via a printed circuit board on which the modules reside. Accordingly, the power demands of today's high end processors are so high that the power supply for these high-end processors must be located immediately adjacent the processor to avoid disruptive inductance loops through the printed circuit board that are created if the power supply is located remotely from the processor.
While physical coplacement of the power supply and high-end processor on the printed circuit board alleviates an inductance problem, this arrangement introduces a whole set of challenges. For example, the large bulky power pod occupies an important space on a circuit board—the space immediately adjacent the processor. High-end processors have a large number of circuit traces, which require space on the circuit board immediately adjacent the processor. Memory is also sometimes located immediately adjacent the processor. Accordingly, the physical coplacement of the power supply with the processor takes a significant amount of space that otherwise would go to memory, circuit traces, and other circuit elements.
For these and other reasons, conventional ways of placing processors, power supplies, memory, and other functions on a printed circuit board fail to meet the challenges of today's computing power and form factors.